


For Tomorrow

by belikebeebo



Series: 300 words or less: an Avalance collection [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e11 Ship Broken, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Episode: s05e11 Ship Broken, Vignette, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo
Summary: Short soft scene set after 5x10/11, 'Ship Broken'.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: 300 words or less: an Avalance collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698430
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	For Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/gifts).



> I hadn't meant to write for this episode, especially since there are so many wonderful fics with this tag, but I already had a start for it and it kind of grew so I figured it could be part of this series (yes I upgraded the title from 200 to 300... and yes this is again already a bit longer...)
> 
> I'm dedicating this to my awesome daughter @AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard who gifted me a beautiful fic for this episode (make sure you read it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041449) <3

“Don’t worry, babe. You worry too much.”

Sara‘s voice was soft as she took Ava’s hands in hers, kneeling opposite her on the bed. After the initial shock of Gideon’s findings, or rather, lack thereof, Ava had taken her back to their quarters to get some rest – which Sara insisted she didn’t need, rather suggesting a _different_ method of relaxation.

“I know, but there is actual stuff to worry about. I hate seeing you like this, and you _not_ seeing, and me feeling so… so helpless. And all this business with Astra, and I…” She sighed and squeezed Sara’s hand. “I just really missed you,” she added softly. “I don’t think I can do this without you.”

Sara let go of a hand to reach for Ava’s face, holding her cheek gently. “I’m right here, okay? I’m not going anywhere.” She pressed a (slightly wonky) kiss on her lips for emphasis.

Ava put her hands on Sara’s shoulders and took a deep breath. “Okay. But are you sure about this? Cause we don’t have to do anything—”

“Yeah, I’m sure, I promise. I want this... I want you,” Sara reassured her as she shuffled her body closer.

“Alright,” Ava whispered back. She slowly untied the fabric covering Sara’s eyes, feeling strangely relieved that Sara wouldn’t be able to register the brief flash of shock on her face at seeing those glassy eyes again. As she manoeuvred her to lie back on the bed, Sara’s hands immediately reached for her and pulled her close. Ava stopped just short of her lips.

“We can stop anytime, okay, if it’s—”

“Babe, relax. I never want you to stop.”

Ava’s lips turned up into a smile, her heart filling up with love that she couldn’t help but pour wholly into her kiss – the first of many more that night. All the rest would be a worry for tomorrow.


End file.
